Strawberry Milkshake Fever
by KandiLips
Summary: It can be astounding just how easy it is to enjoy a simple strawberry milkshake. ::DANGEROUSLY sweet Seddie fluff one-shot!:: Rated T for making out.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Okay, so, this is my first-time-EVER iCarly fanfic, and I've decided to kick off with a little bit of Seddie. Hope you all dig it!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I do not own iCarly... YET.**_

* * *

Nobody's POV:

Fumbling with the doorknob, Freddie was eventually able to pry open the door that led into Carly's upstairs room, the room where they filmed iCarly.

His brown gaze dancing across the room for any possible threats, the teen quietly closed the door behind him with a faint click, turned, and threw himself down on a nearby beanbag chair, sighing with relief.

Freddie had successfully sneaked himself upstairs exactly eight minutes before the show started without anyone noticing. And now, with nobody here to try to steal it from him, the boy could _finally_ enjoy a delicious, fresh strawberry milkshake with the precious few minutes he had.

It was a glorious day for Benson.

A wide-spread, toothy grin creeping up across his lips, the brunette silently unzipped his backpack, lowered his hands down into it, and yanked up his prize: the brown-paper bag holding his treasure.

Laughing in an almost-whisper sort of tone, Freddie pulled out the addictive liquid, punctured its top with a straw, and, slowly, lifted it to his lips...

"_Whatcha_ got there?"

Caught completely off-guard, the teen shrieked in an almost-girly manner and jumped up in the air about three feet.

His arms instinctively clutching the milkshake close, Freddie's eyes flickering violently around the room in a panic, and he sighed as he found them landing on none other than Sam.

Slowly, he began to retain his stolen breath.

"What are you _doing_ here, Sam?" The boy demanded in a gasp.

"I could ask the same of you too, Fredward." Sam bantered, sliding with ease off the table she had been perched on as she glided towards Freddie from across the room. "So, you gonna answer my question, or what?"

"Huh?" The boy's eyebrows knit together in perplexity.

"Whatcha got there?" She repeated impatiently, rolling her set of teal blue-shaded eyes.

"Uh, gah, um, well, _nothing_!" Freddie blustered way too suspiciously, quickly swooping the milkshake up and behind his back.

"Uhuh... _liar._" The blonde's gaze was alight with curiosity. "Fredford, I'm not stupid, okay? Or blind. I just saw you hide something behind your back, and it was the same something I saw you holding a couple minutes ago."

"You spied on me?" The brunette accused questioningly, wondering exactly what abnormal trance Sam was in to make her want to _spy_ on him. "Did you follow me up here?"

"No! No, I didn't." The girl quickly snapped to save face. Because in truth, that was _exactly_ what she had done. "I only came up here because I smelled strawberries, and dude, I'm starved."

Freddie's mind groaned. _Leave it to Sam to smell something from a mile away. _He thought unhappily. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you're in the wrong place. The kitchen's downstairs." The brunette joked.

"I'm good." Sam stepped even closer, tossing herself down in the beanbag chair right next to Freddie's, just to annoy him. "I think I'll just stay right here, until we start iCarly in a few." She grinned smugly up at him, folding her arms behind her head to relax more.

The brown-eyed teen moaned, finally giving up. He only had five minutes left until the show, and, the only way he'd have any time to drink his milkshake would be if he did it now.

Because there would be _no_ way possible to sneak back downstairs and out of the building with a strawberry milkshake.

Not on Spencer's watch.

"Okay fine!" Freddie finally gasped. "I have a strawberry milkshake, and I was going to drink it all, but then _you_ showed up and ruined my plans and... agh!" Silently, he dropped his head down into his hands with all his angst.

"Hah! I KNEW it!" Sam chuckled victoriously, pumping a fist into the air. "Momma knows her fat cakes, but, momma knows her _milkshakes_ better." She gestured to her nose, the big-time culprit of the event.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The boy grumbled irritatedly, pulling out the milkshake from behind him. "Whatever you say, Sam." He hated losing to her. No, he _loathed_ it.

And Sam grinned. Because she knew she had won, and that now Freddie would be forced to let her drink the milkshake. Because it would either be that or some serious physical pain for him. "Let me get my straw."

Freddie rolled his eyes, lowering his mouth down to the straw and taking huge gulps of the delectable drink. God, it was good. He thought that maybe if he drank fast enough, there would be none left for Sam's taste buds to enjoy.

Perhaps he should have considered this certain kind of scenario occurring when he went ahead and ordered a super-sized milkshake...

"Got it." Sam muttered breezily, plunging her own straw down into Freddie's milkshake and happily slurping away. "Oh, wow. _Wow_ this is good. I gotta hand it to ya, Benson. You know the meaning of a 'good milkshake'."

"Don't I?" Freddie let his outer lip quirk up into a little half-smile, because at the moment, the rest of his mouth was quite busy.

The flavor of the addictive, creamy, and icy strawberry beverage was just flooding into their mouths, and they were eagerly sucking it all up like hungry animals. And with every gulp of the substance their straws grew closer... and closer, and closer, and _closer..._

Both teens let out short, little gasps of surprise as their lips suddenly touched, brushing up against each other in a way that made them stop their slurping. Because Sam and Freddie's lips now had other, more urgent tasks to complete.

And before they knew it, the blonde and brunette were down, pressed together against the cool floor as their lips met and began moving in synchronization as one. In the midst of the moment, thought, both Sam and Freddie were shocked.

Shocked because they were supposed to hate each other.

Shocked because now, they were _kissing._

And shocked because what started out as the basic drinking of a milkshake had brought the two _so_ close, that now there they were; two confused yet enamored teenagers making out on the floor.

It was overwhelming. It was staggering. It was so... so utterly _amazing._

Her heart racing at the speed of light, Sam lifted her hands to Freddie's hair, gently running her fingertips through his soft tendrils and sighing blissfully under the kiss.

She felt like an entirely different person; Freddie's lips moving hungrily against hers, like he couldn't get enough of her fast enough. And that was exactly how she felt, too. Like somehow, a door had been opened in her heart, and Freddie had just walked on in and...

It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

She felt so alive.

Freddie could feel the energy churning madly through his veins, pulsing into ever part of him and washing over him. It made him eccentric. He intensified the kiss, pulling himself even closer as their bodies moved this way and that on the floor. His mind whirling, the teen tightened his grip on Sam's waist, winding his arms tighter to form a grasp as powerful as steel barricades.

And they continued to kiss like this; unable to stop and stuck to each other like glue. All they could think about was each other, and nothing else could possible intervene those thoughts.

Except for one thing.

"OH MY GOD!" Carly nearly screamed, her hands flying up to her face in disbelief. "What are you doing? I thought you... you _hated_ each other!" She paled, the blood draining from her face.

Sam and Freddie bolted apart, their eyes as wide as dinner plates as they struggled to catch their breath.

The two teens were speechless. All they could do was gape at Carly, their expressions looking bewildered and dazed.

Finally, Sam found words to speak.

"Oh, hey, Shay." The blonde mumbled simply as if nothing had ever happened. "Here..." Sam darted back over to the beanbag chairs, grabbed the milkshake, and handed it to her best friend. "It's all yours, Carls."

Wordlessly, Carly snatched the cup from Sam's outstretched hand, and just stared at it.

And it was then that Carly made up her mind.

She _just_ didn't want to know.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Alright! So, that wraps it up for this little Seddie fic! Don't forget to Review if you liked it, and, yes, flames are accepted. Criticism never hurt anyone. Well, that's probably not a hundred percent true. I'm just saying that if you decide to review, I'd like you to speak your mind, you don't have to lie about ANYTHING. But, anyways! I gotta go; I'll be back to write more soon if this happens to be a successful fanfic, or maybe even if it isn't. Heck, I just love writing too much. Well, enough with my rambling: Adios! **_


End file.
